Oh du schöne Weihnachtszeit!
by AnnaMa424
Summary: Das erste Weihnachten nach Voldemorts Fall. Ein Beobachter entdeckt jemanden und folgt diesem.... Lest einfach selbst. Warnung: Nichts für Kinder und Jugendliche.


Hallo alle zusammen! **Anmerkung:** Die Figur und die Handlungsorte dieser Geschichte entstammen allein J. K. Rowlings. Alle Rechte liegen bei ihr. Ich habe sie nur ausgeliehen und inklusive weiterer Figuren in meine Geschichte gepackt. Mit dem Schreiben verdiene ich kein Geld. Verklagen ist also zwecklos.

Über eure Reviews würde ich mich aber freuen! Noch eine schöne Weihnachtszeit. Eventuell könnt ihr bald mehr von mir lesen. Bis dahin Gruß Anna.

**Oh du fröhliche Weihnachtszeit!?**

Kapitel 1:

Von oben erkennt man bereits das bunte Treiben, wie es auch in der Londoner City vorherrscht. Und doch ist es hier anders als in der Innenstadt. In der bekannten Gasse herrscht ein hektisches Treiben. Bunt dekorierte Auslagen in den verschiedensten Geschäften der Winkelgasse sind für den Betrachter zu erkennen zwischen denen Eltern während ihrer Suche nach den letzten Geschenken umher hechten. Ihre Kinder bekommen davon nichts mit. Sie erfreuen sich an den verhexten Weihnachtsplätzchen, sowie mehreren umherfliegenden und singenden Weihnachtselfen oder lauschen dem „Oh, du Fröhliche". Ihre kleinen und unschuldigen Gesichter strahlen. Sie wissen nicht, dass sie in diesem Jahr ohne die finale Schlacht nicht so ausgelassen feiern könnten, aber ihre Eltern, Großeltern und auch ihre älteren Geschwister. Die Dunkelheit wurde dieses Jahr besiegt. Doch auch sie wissen längst nicht alles.

----

An diese Gasse grenzt eine weitere. Bereits von oben ist die Düsternis und Kälte, die dort herrscht spürbar. Geht man durch sie hindurch, kann man die Kälte und Dunkelheit noch intensiver spüren. Alle Fröhlichkeit verschwindet langsam. Die Menschen, die sich hier aufhalten, sehen alles andere als glücklich aus. Zwar lachen die Damen im roten Geschäft mit den Herren, die sie besuchen, doch freuen tun sie sich nicht. Der alte Mann in seinem Antiquitätengeschäft steht hinter dem Tresen, auch er freut sich nicht. Er hatte viel Ärger dieses Jahr, aber Unkraut vergeht nicht. Die Alte, die die Apotheke neben seinem Geschäft betritt flüstert ihren Kaufwunsch dem Verkäufer zu. Dieser holt ein Päckchen aus dem Keller und versteckt es schnell in ihrem Korb. Er wird danach gut bezahlt, denn unangenehme Fragen stellt man hier nicht. Dem Betrachter scheinen beide nicht glücklich zu sein.

Die Dame geht, ein Mann in schwarz kommt rein. Er konnte ihn vorhin schon von oben sehn. Dieser Mann war von niemandem bemerkt worden. Mit einer Tüte verlässt er die Apotheke wieder und löst sich damit auch wieder auf; für die Augen der anderen, aber nicht für die des Beobachters. Er hat ihn erkannt und ist irritiert, der Mann aber nimmt ihn nicht war. Aus Neugier folgt er dem Mann, den er will wissen wohin er geht.

Kapitel 2:

So kommt er in einem Vorort von London an. Der Geruch von Feuer steigt nach oben, kein Essensduft. Am Abend wagt der Beobachter einen Blick. Der Mann sitzt in einem Raum auf einem sehr alten und kaputten Sessel und trinkt Wein, die Flasche hat er bereits bis auf einen goldenen Rest im Glas geleert. Neben ihm steht ein Ding mit etwas buntem drin. Eine Schneekugel, ein Schatz. Es weckt die Neugier des Beobachters. Er schleicht ins Haus. Im Raum ist es kalt, der Mann rührt sich nicht, er bemerkt den Gast nicht. Der Herzenswunsch des Mannes macht ihm Angst. Der Gast sieht sich das Ding näher an. Auf der Schneekugel steht etwas darauf. Er schnippt mit seinen Fingern. Dem Mann fallen die Augen zu. Als er erwacht, sieht ihn ein kleiner fröhlicher Junge ins Gesicht. Seine Frau und sein Sohn sind zurück, er hatte sie aber gar nicht gehört. Er ist irgendwie irritiert. Aus der Küche dringen Düfte durch die offene Tür. Weihnachtsbraten. „Kommst du Schatz?" „Ja" antwortet er nur ohne zu wissen warum. Der kleine Junge zieht eine Grimasse, er lacht. Es hört sich gut an, auch wenn es ihn verunsichert. Er nimmt den Jungen auf den Arm und geht in die Küche. Der Beobachter bleibt zurück. Er ist fröhlich, im Haus ist es warm. Er folgt kurze Zeit später, die Stimmung in der Küche ist auch heiter. Zur Bescherung sind alle wieder im Zimmer und betrachten den Weihnachtsbaum. Die Frau bringt später das Kind ins Bett während der Mann sich aufs Sofa setzt und kurz die Augen schließt. Der Beobachter sieht den Baum und dann den Mann an. Er verlässt das Haus und erhebt sich in die Luft. Währenddessen erwacht der Mann, spürt das warme feuer und sieht den Baum an. Er ist fröhlich, es duftet nach Tanne. Er stürzt in die Küche, sieht in den Ofen. Von dort geht er in den Flur: „Schatz?" Er steigt die Treppe hoch, geht in jeden Raum und kehrt dann wieder zurück. Er setzt sich in seinen Sessel und wendet sich zum Tisch. Schnell schreibt er eine Idee auf ein Pergament, das dort liegt. Er leert kurze Zeit später das Glas. Wäre der Betrachter noch da, würde er ihn lächeln sehn. Kurze zeit später schließt der Mann zufrieden die Augen. Sein Kopf fällt zur Seite.

Von oben sieht der Beobachter ein Industriegebiet unweit des Hauses. Die Türme der Schlote rauschen schon lange nicht mehr. Kälterer und düsterer ist es hier. Von oben wird deutlich, dass die meisten Häuser der angrenzenden Siedlung verlassen sind. Er wirft einen letzten Blick auf das Haus unter ihm, indem er kurz war. „Frohe Weihnachten! Bis nächstes Jahr" Als er den Blick abwendet vergeht der Rauch. Irritiert merkt er, dass er friert bevor er endgültig verschwindet.

Der Beobachter kommt zufrieden und fröhlich nach Hause. Sein Vater blickt nach unten. Er begrüßt ihn und sagt ihm dann er müsse noch kurz weg.

Der Mann wacht im Haus auf. Erschrocken merkt er, dass ihn vom Kamin jemand beobachtet. „Was sollte das?" „Was?" Er steht auf und geht auf den Fremden zu. Der Fremde geht an ihm vorbei. Er dreht sich nicht um. „Dreh dich um!" schreit ihn der Fremde an. Auf dem Tisch liegt ein leeres Gefäß und die leere Flasche Wein steht noch da. Das Glas liegt auf dem Boden genau wie das Pergament. Beim Beobachten, erkennt er das „Ich kann nicht mehr" darauf steht. Sein Blick wandert von ein paar Schuhen hoch zum Sessel.

Kapitel 3:

„Was? Dass…kann…"

Er zittert, er weiß nun wieder wer er ist und was alles passiert ist und das er der Tote im Sessel ist. „Das" der Fremde zeigt auf Severus Körper im Sessel „ist doch nicht dein ernst oder? Hast du gedacht, du könntest dich einfach so verabschieden?"

Bevor er etwas sagen kann, spricht der Fremde weiter. „Und was wird nun aus der Frau und dem Kind?"

„Siehst du sie irgendwo?" schreit nun der Geist von Severus aufgebracht. „Hier gibt es niemanden, ich bin allein, ich war es immer…Niemand wird je hier sein außer mir solange ich lebe. Niemand wird mich vermissen, also lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Ich werde dich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Soweit kommt es noch. Du selbst hast dein Leben so gewollt. Nur du hättest es ändern können. Nur du allein." Schreit der wütende Fremde zurück.

Severus fühlt sich so leer „Ich habe es nie anders gekonnt, nie hat mich jemand auch nur ….. " sprachlos senkt er den Kopf „…noch nicht mal als ich klein war….."

„Ich war immer allein … nur geduldet, keiner nahm mich war, für niemanden existierte ich wirklich …."

„Ich sag dir nochmals: Nur du allein hättest es ändern können. Hast du es denn je versucht. Je jemandem eine Chance gegeben? "

Der Geist schwieg. Der Fremde wurde langsam nervös, die Zeit rann unaufhörlich weg. Bald gibt es kein zurück mehr für den Mann, das weiß er.

„Wie war es für dich?"

„Was?"

„Die Zeit mit der Frau und dem Kind?"

Der Geist fühlt sich noch leerer „ich weiß nicht, ich war irgendwie, aber es war ja nicht wirklich …."

„Ich will nicht mehr…bitte lass mich allein."

Ein leiser Knall von draußen ist zu hören. Er blickt den Fremden irritiert an, ihm wird unglaublich kalt.

Kapitel 4:

„Was war das? Warum ist mir so kalt, ich bin doch tot?"

„Die Frau hat gerade unten an der Straßenbiegung einen Unfall. Aber da du nun tot bist und sie nicht retten kannst, ist sie es auch bald. Die Kälte verkündet eine sterbende Hoffnung. Sie wird nie eine Familie haben, dabei wird sie bis zuletzt hoffen. Ich muss nun zu ihr und du kannst endlich hier für ewig spucken."

Severus Geist zitterte wie verrückt. Warum konnte der Fremde denn nicht die Frau retten?

„Warte!" im gleichen Moment, als er die Worte aussprach wurde ihm komisch.

-----

Als er erwachte sahs er im Sessel. Er spürt die Wärme, riecht den Duft von Tannen. Er fühlt sich komisch, sein Herz rast. Er stürzt in die Küche, sieht in den Ofen. Von dort geht er in den Flur: „Schatz?" Er steigt die Treppe hoch, geht in jeden Raum und kehrt dann wieder niedergeschlagen zurück. Vor dem Tisch bleibt er stehen und betrachtet den kleinen Beistelltisch und die Phiole vor ihm. Er will sie nehmen, aber irgendwie kann er sich nicht rühren. Was ist bloß los mit ihm? denkt er und setzt sich nach einiger Zeit langsam in den Sessel. Er schüttet kurz darauf die Phiole ins Glas. Na geht doch. Endlich führt er das Glas zum Mund. Er weiß, es wird zwar nicht schnell gehen, aber in einigen Minuten wird es trotzdem vorbei sein. Wieder kann er seine Hand nicht bewegen und die Flüssigkeit in seinen Körper laufen lassen.

Von draußen hört er einen leiser Knall, trotzdem erschrickt er so stark das das Glas zu Boden fällt. Verdammter Mist! Er kocht innerlich vor Wut, bevor er nach draußen rennt. Am Flussufer sieht er die Rücklichter eines Autos. Niemand ist auf der Straße als er sich umblickt. Hat den Unfall denn sonst keiner gehört? Scheinbar bleibt es ihm überlassen die Verunfallten zu retten auch wenn er dies hasst. Er tritt näher an das Auto und sieht, dass das Vorderteil des Autos sich immer schneller mit dem nassen dreckigen Wasser füllt. Er springt sofort ins Wasser und kann so in letzter Minute eine bewusstlose Frau aus dem Auto retten. Mit einer weiteren Kraftanstrengung zieht er sie zum Ufer hoch. Ihm ist völlig unklar warum er die Frau gerettet hat. Er prüft kurz, ob er irgendwelche Verletzungen an ihr ausmachen kann. Aber bis auf mehrere tiefe Schnittwunden an den Armen scheint alles heil zu sein. Immer noch ist niemand zu sehen. Wohl oder übel muss er die Frau zu sich nach Hause mitnehmen. Na toll, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Kapitel 5:

Als der Beobachter einige Jahre später nochmal in diese Gegend kommt, erkennt er sie von oben kaum wieder. Wird er den Mann noch finden können? Das verlassene Industriegebiet ist zum größten Teil verschwunden. Er entdeckt dort nun einen tollen Park und ein großes buntes Gebäude. Als er sich nähert kann er ein Schild erkennen, auf dem steht: Geographical und physikal research institut. University of London. Er ist mal wieder beeindruckt was die Menschen alles tun und das Gelände hatte es auch dringend nötig. Der Fluss riecht auch nicht mehr so wie früher. Auf dem Spielplatz der sich anschließt landet er. Als er sich umdreht, bekommt er zuerst Angst, aber bei genauerem betrachten, erkennt er die Gestalten als Schneemänner und setzt seinen Weg fort. Die Häuser sehen nun wirklich ganz anders aus, auch die Straße ist viel breiter überall kann er in den Fenstern Lichter sehen und plötzlich entdeckt er eine alte Fassade. Es ist das einzige Haus, das noch aussieht wie früher. Kurz überlegt er, ob er nicht vielleicht gehen sollte. Er hat keine Lust dem Mann wieder beim Trinken zuzusehen. Als er näher kommt erkennt er aber doch Veränderungen und beim Blick durch die Scheibe nehmen seine Augen einen komischen Glanz an.

--------

Dann geht er. Betrübt kommt er zu Hause an.

„Wo kommst du denn Herr mein Sohn?" fragt ihn sein Vater besorgt

„Ach Vater" räuspert sich der Weihnachtself „Ich war noch einmal bei meinem ersten Fall. Ein wirklich komischer Mann. "

„Du weißt doch, dass wir niemanden zwei mal besuchen dürfen" sagt dieser, bekommt Angst, fragt aber trotzdem „Wie wars denn?"

„Er ist glücklich. Glücklich!!! Ich bin so froh, denn ich hatte Angst um ihn."

Und sein Vater sieht in das strahlende glänzen der Augen seines Sohnes und lächelt zufrieden, während er folgendes denkt: …….also doch nicht so hoffnungslos, Severus. Respekt, du hast es endlich verstanden…viel Glück und Frohe Weihnachten!

---------------------------- Ende -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
